victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Song 2 You
Song 2 You is the song Andre Harris and Tori Vega performed in the Victorious episode, The Diddly Bops. It is also featured on the Victorious album. In the Show In the The Diddly-Bops, Mr. Sikowitz offers Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and André a chance to earn $1,000 performing at the birthday party of a four year old and his friends, who's father happens to be a friend of Sikowitz. After brainstorming on a few possible songs, Andre decided to write one called Favorite Foods. At the same time, he's also awaiting a possible deal from a record company. Though everyone is (except Cat, who is excited) embarrassed by having to perform in ridiculous food costumes, they overlook the fact that one of the kids is videotaping them with his cell phone, and has decided to post the video on the internet. They find out their "gig" was posted on the Web when Lane's nephew asks Jade and Tori for their autographs. For everyone but Cat the revelation of this video has given them more humiliation, but for André, his career plans seem to be ruined. At one point while wallowing in self-pity and getting "drunk" on a gallon of chocolate beverage, Tori tries to give him a pep talk, which doesn't seem to work. Suddenly, however he gains some inspiration. He keeps the melody, changes the rhythm, completely rewrites the lyrics and replaces the title as "Song 2 You," which he later plays at Tori's house. Tori insists that he try to get the record deal with this song, and eventually he agrees, but only if she joins him as a backup singer. Andre, Tori, and his band, perform the song on a balcony at the Asphalt Café, and impress the whole crowd, including the agent from the record company and his boss who arrive during the performance. In Real Life Along with it's kiddie-counterpart "Favorite Foods," the song was actually co-written by Leon Thomas III, Joshua Schwartz, and Brian Keirulf back when Leon was 14. Lyrics I don't wear designer clothes I don't go to the finest schools But, I know... I ain't no fool, baby. I may not be a star I'm not driving the sickest car But, I know... I can make you happy, baby. I don't know what you been used to Never been with a girl like you But, I can give you a love that's true to Your heart, not material things... I'll give you my song These words to you Sing you what I feel My soul is true. I don't have the world Can't give it to you girl, But all that I can do Is give this song to you. (Na na na, na na na) (Na na na, na na na) Yeah, I know that you are blessed But, there's something you're missing yet Your own melody... Oh, baby. As i strum,my guitar U should know what you are to me My everything,yeah I don't know what you been used to Never been with a girl like you But, I can give you a love that's true to Your heart, not material things... I'll give you my song These words to you Sing you what I feel My soul is true. I don't have the world Can't give it to you girl, But all that I can do Is give this song to you. (Na na na, na na na) (Na na na, na na na) I'll give you my heart, my soul, my voice; baby What I can say, I'll sing it. Oh, Oooh, Oooooh. I'll give my song, these words, to you baby Sing you what I feel, my soul is true. I'll give you my song These words to you Sing you what I feel My soul is true. I don't have the world Can't give it to you girl, But all that I can do Is give this song to you. Extended Lyrics (oh,oh,yeah,yeah)x2 I don't wear designer clothes I don't go to the finest schools But, I know... I ain't no fool, baby. I may not be a star I'm not driving the sickest car But, I know... I can make you happy, baby. I don't know what you been used to Never been with a girl like you But, I can give you a love that's true to Your heart, not material things... I'll give you my song These words to you Sing you what I feel My soul is true. I don't have the world Can't give it to you girl, But all that I can do Is give this song to you. (Na na na, na na na) (Na na na, na na na) Yeah, I know that you are blessed But, there's something you're missing yet Your own melody... Oh, baby. (extended part) As I strum my guitar You should know what you are to me My everything I don't know what you been used to Never been with a girl like you But, I can give you a love that's true to Your heart, not material things... I'll give you my song These words to you Sing you what I feel My soul is true. I don't have the world Can't give it to you girl, But all that I can do Is give this song to you. (Na na na, na na na) (Na na na, na na na) I'll give you my heart, my soul, my voice; baby What I can say, I'll sing it. (extended part) Everywhere and every verse I’ll be there baby.. (whoooh, ooohoooh,oohooh) Give this song to you I’ll give my song and the rest to you Baby, baby Singing what I feel My soul is true… I'll give you my song These words to you Sing you what I feel My soul is true. I don't have the world Can't give it to you girl, But all that I can do Is give this song to you. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Victorious Category:Duets